


Starry Candy II

by eerian_sadow



Series: Fandom Stocking 2017 [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Dreams, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Short fics, focusing on Finn and his relationship with Rey and also a brief Final Fantasy VII fic.





	Starry Candy II

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NRGburst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NRGburst/gifts).



> For fandom stocking, I like to do a thing I call microfics, where I write small stories that are less than 100 words long. I hope you like these!

1\. He was so scared that day that he can't remember how it felt the first time, but the second time he takes Rey's hand, Finn feels the strangest sense of home and belonging. It makes him never want to let go.

2\. While he sleeps, Finn dreams of hot sands and a bright smile that eclipsed Jakku's too-hot sun.

 

(And I see you like FF VII, so here's a bit of that, too!) 

3\. After Sephiroth's return and Geostigma, they're all the same but different. Cloud is still too quiet and too likely to spend days alone, but now when Tifa calls and says that dinner is ready, he comes home. 

She would do everything again, just for that.


End file.
